Momentos de Insensatez
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Mi primer fic en esta sección... Trata de retratar la dura verdad de las familias de hoy y cómo la insensatez nos puede costar caro. Capítulo Único


**Notas de la Autora: **Creo que éste va a ser el primer fic en español en este rubro. Es, por supuesto, ****mi**** primer fic en este rubro. Me gusta mucho cómo quedó y espero que también les agrade a los lectores de mis anteriores fics. En realidad es un trabajo original, pero tenía ganas de publicarlo dentro de fanfiction.net y como aparece algo de la Biblia... les pido por favor que no roben la idea, estas cosas son muy mías, siento un aprecio inusitado por mis propias creaciones y sería realmente triste que alguien se adjudicara cosas que no ha hecho y que no saben cómo surgieron. Este texto en particular me llega mucho. Es especial para mí. Bueno, ya no los molesto... que lo disfruten.

**~~~~~~~~~ + Momentos de insensatez**

            Francisco estiró el brazo derecho para apoyarse en la baranda y evitar caer escaleras abajo. Se mantuvo quieto unos momentos, hasta que el mareo disminuyó. Luego, retomó su camino hasta la planta baja. Su madre veía una novela y, aunque ella le había prohibido estrictamente interrumpirla durante la hora de la novela (esa o cualquier otra. Veía varias, Francisco no habría sabido decir cuántas), se le acercó y tironeó del volado de su vestido. "_Ay, qué querés, no ves que estoy ocupada_", murmuró ella casi sin mover los labios y él no consiguió entenderla. "_Me siento mal, mam_", explicó. Entonces ella acarició una de sus manos distraídamente y le dijo: "_Andá a mi baño y agarrá los mejoralitos, que son unas pastillitas, las vas a reconocer en seguida. Tomate cuatro o cinco, así seguro que te ponés bien_". Él asintió y volvió a subir la escalera. Lo hizo muy, muy lentamente, porque tenía miedo de perder el equilibrio y caer. Entró en el baño con un tropezón que lo dejó arrodillado frente a una canasta con frasquitos. La vació en el suelo y eligió el que había estado debajo de todo. Trató de leer la etiqueta, pero se le nubló la vista y no pudo. Se paró con dificultad y se tambaleó hasta la planta baja otra vez. Buscó a su madre, que se había levantado del sillón, y la encontró hablando por teléfono. _"¿Y ahora qué querés?"_ exclamó la mujer, tapando el tubo, pero rápidamente lo destapó y siguió oyendo al individuo del otro lado. Señalando el frasco, Francisco dijo, con un hilo de voz: "¿_Éstas_?". Ella reía, pensando en otra conversación. Sin voltearse, repitió "_s_" varias veces, al mismo tiempo que hacía un ademán de aceptación. Él rehizo su recorrido hasta el primer piso. Dio trompicones hasta la puerta de su pieza. Por un instante, le pareció que había alguien allí. Un hombre inmenso con el pelo y la barba rojizas. Llevaba una túnica blanca y encima algo de color azul y rosa. No sabía qué era, lo azul y rosa no estaba _sobre_ su cuerpo sino que _salía_ de él. Como luz. Creyó escuchar que susurraba: "_Francisco, el remedio está en otro frasco_". El chico bajó la mirada e intentó focalizarse en la etiqueta nuevamente, pero volvió a fracasar. Entró en su pieza, que estaba vacía. Debía de tener mucha fiebre, estaba viendo cosas. Abrió el frasco con esfuerzo y se tragó de un golpe cuatro pastillas. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, así que pensó en tomarse dos más. El cansancio lo venció y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la cama. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a reclinarse, hasta que estuvo totalmente acostado sobre las baldosas frías. Pensó ver al mismo hombre de antes, observándolo con una expresión triste. Puso todo su empeño en mantener los ojos abiertos, pero le fue imposible. No escuchó cuando su madre lo llamó. Ella le gritó algo varias veces, sin recibir contestación. Subió los escalones con enfado, pisando fuerte. Entró en la habitación y encontró al chico desparramado. Se arrodilló junto a él, le pasó una mano por la frente y con la otra tomó el frasco: _Valium_, pastillas para dormir. Percibió una idea formándose en su cabeza. Soltó un grito cuando comprendió, al fin, que su hijo estaba muerto.

[Lila Negra]

Lunes, 12 de Abril del 2004


End file.
